xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
KBZ: Match 5 - Ultima Space Godzilla 2000 vs. Everyone
The continuation of Ultima Space Godzilla 2000 vs. Overload Godzilla...... Kaiju Island had held many battles before but not a battle as big, and as epic as this. The Island exsploded with the battle crys of every mosnter on it, Ultima approached the army and gave a battle cry st them all. The Kaiju dream team attacked, Gaira and Sanda where the first to attack grabbing Ultima punching him and slamming him multiple times. Ultima grabs to the 2 kaiju brothers and chunks then like dolls, Gaira and Sanda roll down the hill and hit the water knocking them out. Korean Godzilla hits Ultima with his atomic heat ray as Mothra, SOS Mothra, and Mothra12 pelted Ultima with Mothra12 energy beam and Mothra and SOS MOthra's scales. Godzilla tried to join in the battle but was hit by a fire beam in his dorsal fins knocking him face first into near bye rock. He shook his head and gave a roar of confusion to turn around and see Bagan growling, snarling at him, and flexing his claws. The 2 kaiju had fought before, Godzilla was shocked that Bagan was back, and Bagan was enraged that Godzilla could with stand his power. GFW looks at Bagan and gives a battle cry at Bagan, Godzilla gave one final growl then dashed at Bagan to be struck by his Plasma Beam, causing the area to explode sending dust in front of Bagan and Godzilla. Bagan knew Godzilla wasn't dead and just stand there. Godzilla exploded out of the dust and continued to dash at Bagan, Godzilla punched Bagan, his hand breaking against his golden armor. Godzilla screamed in pain. Bagan bit on Godzilla's throat and fired his Plasma Beam, decapitating him. Meanwhile... Ultima continues to fight of the army. Overload Godzilla finally wakes up to see Kamacuras crawling on Ultima standing him and bitting him, Ultima ripes the arm off 1 and begins to beat the trio with it killing them. Korean Godzilla helps Overload up onto his feet and the kaiju retreat to take a rest. Meanwhile... Ultima grabs Guiron and throws him into a an area by the battled damaged Anguirus and Baragon, Baragon gives a battle cry at Guiron. Guiron roars and turns at Baragon shoots his star blades at Baragon, luckly Baragon doges them all and falls over by Anguirus bitting his arm. Anguirus gives a roar of pain then smacks Baragon with his tail knocking him out. Guiron stutters to attack Anguirus then retreats back towards Ultima shooting more blade stars at Ultima legs toppling him over onto his back. Kiryu begins to beat Ultima, Ultima blastes Kiryu in the face with his atomic heat ray causing Kiryu's face to exsplode as he topples down the hill and hits the shore. Ultima slams his tail onto Guiron flipping Guiron onto his back causing him roll over back by Anguirus, Anguirus send out another battle cry then bites Ultima to be thrown back to where he was. The water begins to bubble as Titanosaurus exsplodes from beneith the waves, he walks onto the shore, past kiryu, the gargantuants, and every other monster. G2K and Heisei Godzilla brawl with Hedorah, Hedorah pelts them with his crimson energy beams from his eyes knocking them back further, and further. G2K looks over to see the dead bodies of Korean Godzilla, and King Kong, G2K gives a roar of sadness as his new freind KG was dead. G2K became inraged and begans to pelt both Heodrah and Ultima with his heat ray as Frankenstein continues to punch Ultima and kick him knocking him back further, and further. Ultima grabs his had then slams his tail into Frankensteins head killing the Kaiju because of the impact of the hit. G2K, Koji, HG, and Jr. all charge their heat rays then hit Ultima knocking his left arm off sending it fly into area, his arm hits the ground with a loud BOOM!!! Super Gator runs at Ultima to be hit in the face by Ultimas atomci heat ray knocking his head off. Hedorah continues to try to attack G2K and Heisei Godzilla but meanwhile in the sky......Gamera attacks all 3 of the Mothra sisters. Spear SOS, pelting Heisei with fireballs, and feircely slamming Mothra12, the whole brawl is enterupted when both Rodans exsplode at the ground meanwhile brawl with each other. BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOOM!!! BOOOOM!!! BOOOOOMMMMM!!!! Gamera hits both rodans and all 3 mothra with fire balls causing all the areas the Kaiju land in to exsplode. Both Rodans are dead, and all the Mothra's are dead except Mothra12. She exsplodes out of the rubble her wings, her head, her abdomen, and her legs are on fire, she gives a screech of rage. Gamera stares at Mothra12 shocked, the new Fire Mothra12 pelts Gamera with abomen energy beam, but after being hit by the fire it caused mothra12;s beams to catch on fire. The fire beam hit Gamera in his stomach, arms, legs, and face, the gardian to also burst on fire then tumble towards the ground. BOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!! The area Gamera lands in exsplodes nearly shaking the whole island, every kaiju left stares shocked. Space Godzilla and Hedorah begins to brawl then are attacked by the one arm Ultima, the tired Mothra12 drops from the sky and hits the ground. SG's tail slams on Hedorahs face knocking him back a few inches, Ultima punches SG's shoulder crystals off. SG's whales in pain as Ultima throws him out the way, Hedorah finsihs him off by pleting him with 5 Crimson energy beams from the top of its eyes. Ultima hits Hedorah with his shoulder crystal rays causing Hedorah to de hidrate, he continues to pelt Hedorah causing him to shrivel away into the ground. Ultima turns around to be hit int he face by Koji's heat ray causing his face to exsplode denting it a little bit, Ultima gives a screech of pain as the remaining monsters begin to move in on Ultima. Gamera stands up to be attacked by Titanosuarus, the other monsters attack Ultima as Titansaurs fight Gamera. Gamora jumps onto Ultima hitting him in the face armored torso, MG Heisei pelts Ultima with missle denting his armor. Ultima hits MG Heisei and Gamora with his heat ray killing only MG Heisei, Titanosaurus is bit in the arm by Gamera causing him to fall over. Gamera hits Titanosaurus with 2 fireballs causing T's body to exsplodr killing him, Gamera moves on to join the other monsters Koji, G2K, Jr, Heisei, and Gamera all charge there beams. Gamora, Anguirus, and Kumonga all attack Ultima getting him too hold still, Gamora slams his tail onto Kumonga causing Kumonga exsplodes. Yet another Kaiju had fallen on that day..... Gamora and Anguirus hop out the way as Koji, G2K, Jr., Heisei, and Gamera all fire there blasts. They all hit Ultima causing giant purple explosion destroying what was left of Ultima..... BBBBOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!! The sun begins to set.... The rest of the monsters roar there roars of victory then retreat to there home on the island to go to sleep.... G2K and Jr. give a father and son roar then go back to their home. Overload Godzilla retereats to his home to... Winners: Koji, Overload Godzilla, G2K, Bagan, Godzilla Heisei, Jr., Gamora, and Anguirus Category:KBZ Category:Goji64 Category:Pages